With popularization of electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, and a smart television, applications that are applicable to these electronic devices also gradually increase.
Generally, in an electronic device, multiple pages need to be used to place various application icons, and multiple icons may be placed on each page. A user may drag each icon as required to change a page on which the icon is placed, or change a position of the icon on the page. When the user moves an icon from one page to another page, a related method for moving an icon is as follows. The user touches and holds a to-be-moved icon and drags the icon to a screen edge, so that the current page is switched; and when the current page is switched to a target page, the user releases the icon at a target position of the target page, so as to implement cross-page moving of the icon.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing art has at least the following problems: when cross-page moving is performed on an icon, an operation is relatively complex and it takes relatively long time to wait for page switching, which causes relatively low operating efficiency.